


Horny Jail

by Suganyeon



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dedicated to wangxian+fan, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mo dao Zu shi MXTX WangXian, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Smut, WangXian, Weird Plot Shit, Yizhan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:07:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26594959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suganyeon/pseuds/Suganyeon
Summary: Smooth smutCollection of one shots1. First time2. Heavy and Dirty3. Peach ass4.3prompt5.
Relationships: WangXian - Relationship
Comments: 6
Kudos: 70





	1. First time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chiaroscuro555](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaroscuro555/gifts), [An_onymous](https://archiveofourown.org/users/An_onymous/gifts), [Nngri08](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nngri08/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally had come the day, Wei Wuxian would become one with the love of his life.
> 
> Lan Wangji booked a room, his previous experiences paying for this moment to be perfect.
> 
> They both felt nervous, but this time... They would be one.

Wuxian was covering his face the whole time, while Lan Wangji guided him by the hand to their room. He kept saying “omg omg omg” at every step he took, clearly shy, every now and then, the chant changed to “He knows”. When he accepted to go to a room, he forgot the most simple thing: In a hotel, they would have to do a check up. That means, at the reception, they would ‘need’ to talk to someone else. Wangji smiled all the time, partly because of how cute the other was, partly because he was so nervous he barely got the key into the whole to open the door. 

He opened the door slowly, letting Wei Wuxian get in. The room was not shabby, clean and with a light he could control the intensity. He set it half way, giving light enough to see, but not to make them uncomfortable. After all, it was his first time with a guy, and he did feel kinda weird with the idea. It was only when he looked at how adorable Wei Wuxian was, all red and with difficulties to even take his coat off, that Lan Wangji was sure that he could do it, he desired it.

Wuxian stood still for a moment, letting his eyes flow on the room. He saw the bed with white clean sheets, the lights being dimmed. He felt his fingers numb, making it hard to open his jacket. “Why the hell it has buttons” he thought for a moment, before feeling Lan Wangji's hands being placed above his. Wangji was… Hot to the touch, normal, as if he was so used he did not get nervous. The ideia only flew away from his mind when Wei Wuxian noticed how red his ears were. 

“Let me help you” Wangji took over Wuxian’s action, opening the buttons of the other jacket. He could feel his heartbeat rise at each button he passed through the fabric. He got stuck on the zipper part, inclining his body closer while he tried to zipper down Wuxian's own jacket. He cursed the moment he gave him his to dress. 

“Lan Zhan….” The cute bunny whispered in Lan Wangji's ear, only at the close sound of his voice did the other man realize how close they were. Looking up slowly, he saw the light shine on the other eyes, the redness on his cheeks, the glow on the lips after his tongue moved on them. He was inches away. 

Wangji stared for a moment, his eyes going from eyes to lips. Those juice full lips, calling his name once again to break his trance. He could not take it anymore, inside he felt hot, and cold, and light, and heavy. His groins started to twitch to the light touch of the other. Wangji cut the distance between them quickly, placing a peek while he took his blouse off, leaving him on jeans and shirt, just like the other. 

Wuxian flinched at the touch on his lips. It was dry and hot, from his owner being so out of breath. He felt Wangji's body coming closer, hands softly being placed on his hips. He enjoyed the proximity, closing his eyes to wait for the next kiss. 

This time, the touch lasted longer. Becoming wetter as both mouths opened to let the tongues out, fighting for their dear life inside the caves they lived in, Wuxian flinched from the cold touch as the hand on the waist made their way inside the shirt. “Mmmm” the back of his throat emitted, making Wangji hold him even closer. 

“Come” Lan Wangji pushed him to the bed, still unable to stop the kisses he desperately wanted to last, stopping as he felt the soft bump of the mattress on his knee. “Are you sure? We don’t need to do it today” he asked partially out of breath. 

To his words, Wuxian pushed him to the bed, seeing the boy fall sitted on it, legs open with him in the middle. He kneeled down, unbuckling the belt, button off, don with the zipper. He flinched when he saw the flesh jump out when he pulled the trouser off the way. It made him remember the bathroom once again, Wen Chao pressing his mouth over his member. 

The action made Lan Wangji stop him on the spot. Fingers slightly pulling his head up “I am sorry. Sorry for being a dick, to let him have so much control over you like that. You don’t have t-” His words were cut as he put his head back. Wuxian had just gupped down on his phallus. “Xian, fuck, wait” He tried to fight back not even able of moving to stop the hot sensation taking over such a vital area. 

This time, Lan Wangji was the one to moan, as the sensation spreaded all over his body. He placed one hand on the other hair, following the front and back of his moviments, feeling it get stronger, faster as the member stood up, tingling to the touch of the hot tongue on it. He lost the control as his hand pressed harder on the head, pulling the hair, pushing it, stronger when he felt the tightness of the other throat. “Mn, Fuck” he spoke as he released deep inside of it.

“Ah, fuck, i’m sorry” He rushed to say when he saw wuxian coughing on his knees. “Hurry, spit it out! He asked, but it was too late, as the boy in front of him turned his way with a tongue out, teary eyes and a big smile. 

“Was it good?” Wuxian asked, cleaning with his finger the white stuff around his lip corner. 

“Amazing” He heard Lan Wangji saying.

“It's good then. I am happy that I can still please you” He felt the arms moving around him, pulling him closer, to the other lap, tightening around his waist as Lan Wangji hidden his blush on his chest. 

“-st” He heard the other boy saying. Asking curiously for him to repeat.

“It was a first” Wangji holded him closer, admitting “Never a blowjob had made me cum before. It was the first, and you looked so cute doing it… Can I… Am I allowed to expect for more?” He was unsure of what to wait for, he did have experience, but the bunny on his lap made everything so fresh he felt like a first timer. 

Wuxian felt his face getting even hotter to the sweet voice the other used to beg. He thought it was impossible for his heart to beat even more than it did before, but now, mixed with the pressure he felt on his pants, he knew he had been wrong. He saw the other look up at him, slowly and shyly, his own waist being pressed harder on the other chest. His breath became faster as he pressed both hands on the other cheek and got down to kiss him, stopping inches away when he remembered where he put his mouth on a few moments ago. 

“don’t run” Wangji whispered, pulling wuxian down into the kiss. He did not care that those lips were around his dick a few moments ago, he just wanted that kiss. His hands moved around, taking the other shirt off, pushing Wei Ying to the center of the bed as both bodies swang together

He let his body down to kiss Wei Wuxian another time. Enjoy his position to take away the bottom part of his clothes. He got up to finish the movement, getting stunned by the scene. Wuxian layed on the bed, arms around his face, legs covering his privates, slightly inclined to his side. From the top position he was, the sight alone made Lan Wangji hard again. He pressed his body on the other legs, lips touching his skin, feet, ankle, knee. 

He stopped the kisses, opening the legs apart. Continuing his movements in the inner thigh. Down, closer to the hard shaft in front of his eyes. He felt Wuxian fingers move on his hair, both hands pressing, but not grabbing, his stomach going up and down trying to breath deep from nervousness and pleasure. Wangji blowed the head before placing a light kiss on it, mouth opens, lips welcoming that strange part of Wei Wuxian inside of it. 

The moans becoming sweeter and time passed on his ears, Wangji moved up and down, using his tongue in the body, his hand following his movements, he may not have given one blowjob before, but he had received many, he knew what he liked, what to do to give his bunny the best one he ever had. 

Wangji stopped for a second, moving to the night stand to get a saché of lube, and condoms, pressing a quick kiss on the lip before going back to his place. Wuxian could feel his heart clench to how used the other was to this place, but all his worries vanished as those lips had gone back to action, moving in synchrony with the wet finger touching a lower area. 

Wangji pressed his finger on Wuxian opening, continuing to move his mouth, while his finger danced above the entrance waiting for the other boy to relax again. As soon as he felt the tension going away, he pressed it inside until the first falange was in, moving it inside, in and out, his lips never stopping. 

Wuxian gasped to the finger moving inside such a private area. He never imagined to live it in life, to feel the discomfort, the pressure. He gasped again, moaning a little when the second finger was put inside. He could feel his whole body stirring up as those little bumps touched something inside of him. His groin is getting hotter, bigger. The third finger was quicker, moved to the sides more, opening him from inside. 

He whined loudly when Lan Wangji stopped completely, standing on his knees between his legs. Taking his shirt off to show perfectly toned abs. Wuxian could not react, biting his lower lips as the other put a condom, layng above him. Faces inches away, Wangji had one hand at the side of Wuxian face, other on his leg, while he kicked away his own pants. He pressed a kiss on the other lips, soft and hot, raising the leg higher while he adjusted his own shaft to the small entrance “Are you ready?” He asked, pushing inside before the nod was completed. 

“Wei... Ying... Breath” He whispered in Wuxian's ear, feeling the pressure around his phallus, feeling the other hold in his inhalation. He kissed the small tear away, moving his hand over the other hair, playing with lips, cheeks, jaw, neck, until he felt the man under him relax a little more. He pushed a little more inside the man, grunting to the pleasure. He stopped to lock eyes, foreheads touching, he kissed once more, ready to release at any moment, before asking “Are you okay?” 

Wuxian laughed to the face of Lan Wangji. His whole body trembling with the breaths getting shorter. Wangji grunted once more, he felt the pressure around his manhood clunthing as the body moved under his own. “Wei...Ying...Stop...Laughing” It felt as he was ready to spur inside the boy, just from the emotion of putting it inside.

“Sorry… Lan Zhan… Im just to happy” Wuxian could not control his emotions, he was nervous, in pain, but fucking happy to finally be one with the man he loved so much. He giggled again and again, trying to move to his hips into a better position, all his body felt lighter, heavier, a mix so new it was weird.

“Wei.. Ying…” Lan Wangji grunted releasing inside the boy. The warmth around him getting hotter, his face completely red as he realised what he did. The premature ejaculation was the first in his life; ashamed, he dropped his body over his lover, face on his neck.

“Lan Zhan… Did you just…” Wuxian didn’t need to ask, he could feel his insides getting full of a hot substance. The condom getting full of it. He pressed a sweet kiss on Lan Wangji head, before pulling it up to kiss his lips. “Are you okay?” He asked seeing how red the other was. 

“Sorry…”Wangji asked, unable to look at Wuxian eyes. Trying to take away his member from inside.

“Wait” Wuxian moaned to the movement “Stay. I like to feel you inside of me” 

I like to feel you inside of me. Lan Wangji took his member out in one second. He ripped the condom away, looking as Wuxian pouted to the sudden emptiness of his insides. But it did not take longer for the precious part to be filled again, in one go. Making Wuxian gasp to the movement. 

“What are you doing?” He asked with wide open eyes

“giving what you want” Wangji responded, moaning to the pleasure of skin to skin jamming.

“Lan Zhan… Why are you getting bigger so fast? Ahh…. Inside… So full…” The little bunny could not do anything, unless, spread his legs wider for the man to move inside of him. The lips pressing together once again, deeper and hotter, making both feel butterflies on their stomachs.

“Can I move?” Lan Zhan took his time, kissing the lips, neck, biting shoulders, caressing soft bumps on the other chest. He did whatever he wanted, trusting harder at the end, looking as Wuxian's face got pained, his breath lost. “Should I stop?”

Wuxian shook his head, unable to use his voice. He felt as if he opened his mouth only sobs would come out. The unbelievable pressure he felt was way more than he expected. He gasped again when Lan Wangji moved a little, chuckling, touching the small bump inside of him that he hitted with his fingers, a moan coming on the air. “Is it here?” He nodded. This time, embarrassed by the girly voice coming from his throat everytime that spot was touched. 

“Let me hear you” Lan Wangji whispered in his ears. Pressing harder inside of him. He could not contain the moans this time, making more and more sounds as the boy above him moved in and out of his entrance. It was a strange feeling, a pressure, pain mixed in slowly fading away to open space to a pleasure he had never felt before. The friction made him numb where they connected. 

“Lan... Zhan... wait” He spoke when the other speeded his pace. Gasping and moaning, grabbing the sheets of the bed as he contorced his own body, closing his legs to incarcerate the boy inside of him. He bitted harder on his under lip, feeling Wangji putting more pressure on his lower body as he reclined into a kiss. It was sweet, and hot, and not even close as he could imagine his first time being. He felt the movements getting faster, Wangji breathing speeding on his ear, as the boy grounted, releasing a hot liquid inside of him.

Wangji took a few minutes to get his breathing back, moving to the side to see that Wei Wuxian had not released yet. Using his hands to jerk him off as he kissed the small bunny, until both had reached the climax. “Sorry if you did not enjoyed it” He whispered, at the memory of them not coming at the same time, still composing himself. He could go for another round just by the face the man under him had as he orgasmed. 

“It's alright, Lan Zhan, we will have many chances to get there” It was perfect to him. Wuxian wanted to say, falling into a light sleep even before he could hear the other respond. 

Lan Wangji chuckled as the other man passed out, pressing a light kiss on his lips afraid to wake him up. He stood up, grabbing one of the sheets around to clean the boy, covering him with a clean one before going to take a bath. “Many chances”, He chuckled, smiling to himself. Yeah, they would have many chances to nail it. 

“You have no idea what you do to me, do you?” He whispered, kissing his bunny head, snuggling to cuddle the boy lying on his chest. It was the first night he would sleep with someone after sex, feeling as if all his first where taken by this boy. He loved him that much.


	2. Heavy and Dirty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set: Locker room  
> Plot: XZ is the best basketball player and a senior about to finish UNI. WYB is a prodigy who doesn't wanna play but XZ manages to convince him. In sexy ways

"Wang Yibo, why are you always like that?" Xiao Zhan pushed the boy's chest with all his strength, but only accomplished to take the tall youngster out of balance. He pushed again, stronger this time, being held by his teammates to not go too far. They all felt the same but were unable to say anything, leaving it all to the team captain screams "You... If only you cared, we could have won!" He was crying now, and the tears falling his eyes touched directly inside Wang Yibo.

He wanted to see that face cry.

"what do you want? Tell me. What do you want to play hard? To win?" Xiao Zhan kept asking as the others left the locker room. He was tired, sad, but even so, he kept thinking what a waste to leave the small prodigy like that.

"Will you give me what I want, Zhan-ge?" Yibo asked, surprised.

"I- What?"

"If I win... Will you grant me a wish?"

"Fine. If you win, I will do everything you want"

\------------------------------------------------

"I am so fucked!" Xiao Zhan whispered seeing the scoreboard. Single-handedly Wang Yibo had made the impossible. He scored 100 points in the last quarter. He gulped hard from the bench seeing the boy clean the sweat off his face in his uniform, look at him, and smile walking slowly to his direction.

"Wait for me in the locker room, Zhan-ge. Make sure you are alone"

Xiao Zhan sent everybody away. He was curious about the reason but did as was told, almost jumping from his seat when the door opened.

"You are here, good" Yibo came closer to him, taking a seat across the locker, knees touching Xiao Zhan's legs.

"What do you want?" Xiao asked, dismissing the small pushes on his leg.

"Sex"

"Pardon me?" He crunched his browns

"I want to have sex" The boy repeated.

"I-" Xiao scoffed incredulously. It all ended up on him being horny? He pushed his phone, opening his gallery. "Here, pick you dish, I will try my best to provide it"

Yibo exited before taking the phone on his hands, one eyebrow raised "Are you dumb?" He could not believe the other was so naive. 

He swept the screen for a few minutes before smirking to the picture he was looking at. "This one" He showed the boy.

"Oh, mianmian. She is a nice girl, I am sure you are her type, maybe I can make this work" He looked with a hand on his chin, caressing the tip of his nose while thinking.

"not her"

"What?"

"not her, gege" The smirk became bigger, mocking.

"But... Then..." Xiao Zhan blushed hard realizing what was told. In the picture, aside from the girl, there was only one person... Him.

He jumped, hitting the locker with his back "Are you crazy?" He looked as Yibo approached his body, still red till his neck. Of course, he thought the boy was pretty, who could not, when he was tall, had clear skin, gorgeous features, smooth dark hair, eyes that one could drown on, and a smile... Ah, he was almost always stone-faced but when he smiled...

His thoughts were disturbed by the two arms around his head. "When did he even get there?" He looked up, saying, "Stop joking, Yibo. I'm a guy, you know that, right?"

“Zhan-ge… Don’t tell you don’t know that two guys can have sex?” The smirk became a big smile when the other face turned even redder. He truly did not know about it. 

Yibo Plunkett the lips in front of him, a light peek, quick. Moving his head closer to Xiao Zhan ears so he could whisper “Did you ever kiss before?”  
“N-no…” Xiao Zhan admitted looking down. 

Let me teach you, gege” Before Xiao could say any protest, his lips were sealed again. But this time, it was fierce, strong, destroying his defenses with a hand moving down his body. He gasped in surprise, the exact reaction Yibo wanted, wasting no time to intrude his tongue on the other mouth. 

The kiss deepened, Yibo held his prey in place with one hand above his head, to keep it in place, other around his waist, to make sure he won’t run. But all Xiao Zhan could do was melt to the small bites, and moan as his knees gave up and for once, he was glad he was being held, and not flat-faced the floor. 

“you are crazy” Xiao whispered when Yibo broke the kiss to catch his breath.

“I am crazy for you, gege…. I want you! I lust for you! You are the reason I joined this failure of a team. You want to win, don’t you? I will give you your win. So, desire me, want me, Let me fuck you gege. And I will grant your wish” 

“i-if I let you… Will you play?”

“I will”

“Then… Okay. I will let you fuck me when you take us to the first place”

Yibo took some distance to look at the other face. “Aren’t you mistaken, gege?” He pressed his lips on the other neck “One win, one fuck” leaving a red mark on the pale skin “Did you think it would be a one time, thing?” He smiled pressing his lips again. 

His hand traveled down Xiao Zhan shorts, the skin to skin touch making the other moan to the pressure put on his buttcheeks. 

“Y-yibo…” He moaned softly. “i-i…”

“you…? Don’t you want me?” He tracked Xiao's jaw with small kisses, his nose touching ever so slightly the skin. His hard-on being pressed on the other leg. Xiao moans echoed in the room, filling the space around them. “Like in a hoop, gege, I want to bury my dick balls deep inside of you. Will you let me?” 

It was all new to Xiao Zhan. The touches, the kiss, all first-timers since he had dedicated all his life to Basketball, no time to dates or fooling around. And his extreme control was what made everything worse now. He was sensitive. Too much for his like. Melting at each brush, each whisper. His heart beating so fast it seemed like it would jump out of his chest. 

“Fuck me, Wang Yibo” He could not believe the words he said, unconsciously craving the other touch. 

The kiss was intensified. Like a spell that could end their lives if not consumed. Tongues fighting their survival.

Yibo's hand moved again, making its way between the perky cheeks down under. Spreading it open to fit better. He stopped the moment Xiao moaned louder, “what is wrong?” written on his face.

“Don’t worry, ge. We just need some help” Yibo said as he let go of Xiao's body. Moving to his looker, he opened it to take from inside a bottle of lube.

“Y-you!! What type of things do you keep there?” Xiao almost screamed seeing the boy put a condom on his mouth, ripping it open… He gulped to the scene.

“I planned for this moment, ge. Men to men isn’t so easy” He looked back at Xiao Zhan red face admiring his leaking cock. “Come here, ge. Do you know how to put on a condom?” He pulled the boy by the hand, pressing it over his dick.

“Wha- What are yo-”

“Hold it, ge. Make it fully hard first” He pushed and pulled Xiao Zhan hand, making him grip tight on his dick, moving up and down. 

“That’s it”, “there”, “like this” He kept whispering in-between groans in Xiao Zhan's ear. “hold it, ge. Twist the tip. Put it on the head and push it down” 

Xiao Zhan gulped for a thousand times. But instead of listening to what he was told, he let go of the Condon, dropping on his knees

“Ge, what are yu- AHHH” Yibo groaned loudly when he felt the warmth inside Xiao's mouth wrapping his dick. The hot moisture, welcoming him. “Gee, don’t use your teeth” He took the boy's mouth away, making him look at him. He put his thumb inside his mouth, moving it in and out to illustrate what should be done. Yibo took a seat to give the man full access to his parts. “Like this, gege. Play with your tongue on the full length. That’s it. Like a lollipop” 

He pressed Xiao Zhan head back to his previous location, guiding him in his movements. It felt good. So good. 

Yibo looked as the boy waved his ass, inviting him, while boobed up and down under his hand. He let go of Xiao's hair, opening the lube and putting it on his hand. He could hear a muffled “MN!” when he touched the bottom of the boy. “Sorry, ge. Was it could?” It was a rhetorical question, even if it was he would not stop “Tell me if it hurts”

He made circular movements over Xiao Zhan hole. Feeling it open and close to his touch. The first finger entered with some resistance. “Relax, gege” He moved his finger around. And when he felt the opening relax, he pressed the second finger inside. Xiao Zhan gasped at the intruder, but it didn’t take long for him to go back to the moans, as Yibo hit a sweet spot he did not know existed. Two fingers became three, playing in and out, opening and closing, making sure the hole would be relaxed enough to his magnum. 

“yibo… Please….” Xiao Zhan begged to be entered.

“aren’t you inpatient, ge?” He took his fingers out, seeing the boy wave his ass. “Come here” He pulled Xiao to his legs, straddling him. “Remember what I told you to do?” He spoke giving him another condom.

Xiao Zhan nodded before going to action, taking the condom from Yibo. He was careful to not damage this one too. “Like this, right?” He smiled brightly when he was done, looking at the cock twitch in front of him.

“You are amazing, ge” Yibo pulled him close, kissing the man while he slowly pressed him down, aligning his entry to his cock. “Are you ready?”

“Yes, please” It all happened in one go. One moment those lips were locked, on the other second, the fierce trust of Xiao inside made his whole body arc back, gasping for air as he felt the full force on his hole. 

“Breathe” Yibo spoke more to himself than to the other. “Ge…” He called staring at the beauty on his lap. “You are so beautiful” He whispered, looking directly into the other’s eyes. 

Xiao Zhan felt him inside going in loops, not by the strange member on him, but the way those gorgeous dark eyes stared at him. Something on the other voice makes him feel full in his heart, too. He cupped Yibo's face. Normally, that boy was always playful, mischievous to his young age. But now, he looked so small, so delicate. Just like a small puppy begging for love. 

Yibo felt lips touching his own. Warm, plumb, kissable lips, using all he taught them, HE, the first one to touch them. The first one to invade this hot, sexy body…. “How in this world has nobody ever claimed you before?” He asked.

“Maybe I was destined to be your” Xiao Zhan laughed, moving a little down. waving his hips to take in all he could from the other. 

“Ge…” Yibo muttered out of breath feeling the pressure increase. “Do you even know what you do to me?” He pressed down the legs above him, filling the boy till the hit, until all of him was inside.

Xiao gasped again, but this time, the forehead never left Yibo’s one. He just breathed the sweet smell of his skin, Jasmine mixed with his own fragrance. It was tempting. “Yibo…” He waited as the boy looked at him, kissing him again, deep and violent, moving his hips up and down. 

“Wait…” Yibo was ready to blow out to the subtle change on the other personality. He may look like a kitten, but right now, he acted like a lion devouring his prey. And Yibo dick was a delicious dish to that man's hunger. 

He could not stay behind, moving his hands expertly under his shirt, Yibo reached for the perky nipples in front of his face, caressing one with his thumbs while the other was placed in his mouth. tongue meeting the pink bulb, he bitted and licked seeing Xiao Zhan melt on his embrace. 

Through all that, he never stopped moving, his hand going from the nipple to the leaking cock rubbing on his belly, he could feel all the hardness of the member against his closed fist, the suppressed moan coming out of the mouth locked on his, as he moved up and down until both could reach their climax. 

“Let’s do it again, gege” He spoke out of breath.

“Only if you win, Yibo…” Xiao Zhan laughed, taunting the boy, unable to move. 

\------------------------------------------------

"Biiiiiiiiiiiip" The referee blew his whistle signaling the end of the match. It was the last one of the tournament. Until now, true to his words, Wang Yibo had won each one of them. And received his sweet payment.

One thing bothered him, though. The way Xiao Zhan looked even sexier after they had sex. And the way he would shily retrieve his arms when others touched him, with a small blush. Just looking at it made Yibo blood boil. But what could he do? When this arrangement was set by him and only involved winning matches.

He just never expected wanting to win a heart.

But now, standing on the bench, in the middle of the court, looking at Xiao Zhan crying his defeat, he could wish for nothing more than be able to run to the boy and dry those tears.

\---------------------------------------------

Xiao Zhan could still feel tears forming on his eyes. He greeted his goodbyes to the team, appointed the new captain, gave a farewell to his number four jersey, giving a last look to the court he spent so much time during his life. He was ready to go away, but before, there was one place he wanted to see one last time. One place that, beyond all his expectations, had become the most precious room in the whole world to him… the locker room.

Entering the lockers, he was astonished to see Wang Yibo dropped on the bench, hands over his face, crying like a baby. "Is it still hurting?" Xiao spoke caressing the boy's hair. In the second half of the game, in a pass, the other team had made a fault injuring the boy's knee in the process. A foul play to take him out of the game, and the sole reason why they had lost.

"Ge…I am sorry…. I wanted to win this for you" The boy sobbed to his loss. The last chance he had to hold the man in his arms.

"Silly boy" Xiao Zhan giggled to the big baby in front of him "this like this happens" his hands still moving above the other's hair.

"Bu- But…" Wang Yibo looked into Xiao Zhan's deep dark eyes. He could see himself reflected on them, in his mind, the thought "it was my last chance to have you" crossed in a blink. Being stopped to go out by his sobs.

Xiao Zhan moved to stand in front of Yibo, straddling him with his legs. "Did you think you would lose me, Yibo? After all this, even if you don't give me a gold medal, you just to say that you want me, and I will gladly be yours"

He kissed the boy as he was taught. Going from a light peek to a full-blown kiss. Biting the under lip as he parted. He too wanted to keep this. To once again belong to this younger boy. To never part ways. He loved him, after all. It was no longer a matter of lust.

Xiao Zhan hugged Wang Yibo when he saw the other tears. His heart tightening to the other silence. Soon, he realized that even through sobs, a smile could be felt on the other tone. "Gege… I love you. Please be mine?"

This time, Xiao Zhan was the one to cry "For as much as you want me. I love you, Wang Yibo."


	3. Peach ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wangxian in a cooking competition

Lan Wangji walked inside the room, closing the door behind him in a strong move. He was frustrated, once again Wei Wuxian had topped him in the competition. Once again he had that same smirk plastered all over his face. That beautiful face. One that Wangji wished to see crying, tears rolling from those gorgeous color-coded eyes, to be caught on plumb lips. 

He felt hot with the image forming inside his head, moving in his room to get to the table, almost throwing his knife kit over there, as his hands hit the table with a bang. His growing aching from lust, eyes falling on the fruit basket beside him. A peach, a mere peach, plumb, soft, warm to the room temperature peach.

He took the fruit on his hands, looking at it, feeling his texture almost similar to the small touches he stole from the other man. Wangji laughed, pressing the fruit so hard his thumb splint right inside the round peach. He felt as if he was deflowering a virgin, the image of Wei Wuxian moving in front of him, four-legged, while he pressed his finger inside him, came at full speed to his mind. He continued the movement, putting his finger in and out, the squishy sound incinerating the heat on his lower parts. 

He moved to the bed, laying there as one hand took over to unbuckle his pants. “Let me do it for you, Lan Zhan” The illusion felt so real to his ears, that when he opened his eyes, he truly could see the small man above him. And he liked it. 

He watched closely as the other licked his lips, warm embracing his member when his face came closer. It was cold, and hot at the same time, fulfilling as if something inside the boy would transfer to him at each motion. His head popping up and down until he finally stopped. 

“Not there, love” He whispered, getting above Lan Wangji, pulling him to a sitting position so he could like his fingers and use his hand to open himself up. One finger, two, three… Only when he felt it was enough did he let his body fall. 

It was a tight fit. One that made Lan Wangji moan to the grip his shaft felt, the pressure around it, the warmth. But at the same time, it was moister, humid, cold. 

The movement continued and Lan Wangji could feel his own hand gripping tighter on the fruit. Squeezing it to finish in a loud blow. 

“What the hell is wrong with me” He discarded the used fruit in the trash bin, swearing to himself to keep his distance from the fruit basket the next time he saw that smirking face.


	4. 3prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not even I know

"Tell me this is not true." Wang Yibo waited for the other answer, feeling tears form in his eyes. "Xiao Zhan... Tell me this is a lie!"

They had been together for three years. The time he thought would last forever, just like his growing love.

"Say something!" He screamed out of desperation. Holding the shoulders of the man in front of him. Shaking it in hopes it could bring some sense to his mind.

"Yibo... I am sorry." Xiao Zhan spoke with one hand cupping Yibo cheeks. He pressed a light kiss on his lips, tears rolling his face. It was visibly painful for him too.

It was a decision he made after months of pondering. It broke his heart to make the young man go through this. But it was needed. Wang Yibo was a name growing in their circle. An ascending star with only him stopping him to shine fully.

"I am sorry." he made sure to speak each and every word, feeling the warmth of the other skin before leaving the room.

"It is done." he spoke at Yibo's manager as he left the room, only allowing himself to cry when he reached the car. That was the last kiss, the last touch he gave him as a lover. But as he cried, he did not pray for his pain to go away, nor did he ask for another chance. He asked for Yibo's success. For his happiness in everything he did. For Yibo's life.

\---------------------------------------

It took the couple three years to reunite again. To even be in the same place as Xiao Zhan vanished in middle air as soon as he left that hotel room they shared.

"This way Mister Xiao"

"Thank you."

Yibo wanted to jump when he heard Zhan's voice. He looked tired, thinner. Older. Exhausted from all the drama his life had become after released in the press the news of him being homosexual. He had lost many followers, almost all his jobs. Coming back as a nobody to the industry, making his way once again from the bottom.

"You can wait here.", the manager spoke leaving both boys alone in the prep room, closing the door behind him.

Xiao Zhan looked around, smiling nervously when he noticed he was alone with Wang Yibo. Three years and the other just became more handsome. How could it be? 

"H-hello." he stuttered at his words. God, I am stupid. He is just a man.

"Hello." Yibo nodded, swallowing his feelings. To him, Xiao Zhao had broken his heart, but even so, he could not care a bit now that he was in front of him. He gripped his pants to not raise his arms and embrace the man.

And then… it was silent. None of them knew what to say. After all, where to begin? The seconds turned into minutes, minutes dragging marked by the tic-tock of the clock. Xiao Zhan couldn't take it anymore. Raising from his chair and moving to the door. "Excuse me."

He wanted to avoid this. He would refuse the role if he knew before who would be his co-star. And he thought, by his silence, that Wang Yibo felt the same. But the arm blocking the door seemed to think differently.

"Don't run, bunny." Yibo whispered in Zhan's ear, pressing his body onto the man, sending chills to his spine. It's been so long that all immunity formed to his low tone was lost.

The cold spread inside Xiao Zhan's stomach. He could feel his heart beating faster. His hands sweating. His breathing is getting out of rhythm. He trembled remembering the feeling of those arms embracing him, those hands on his skin.

He jumped when Yibo pressed hard on his back, putting his other hand on his waist, breathing softly beside his head. Xiao Zhan wanted to cry, to turn around and kiss the life out of this boy, to be selfish and claim him his. 

"Le-let me go, Mister Wang."

"Am I a mister to you now?" Yibo pressed his lips over Xiao's neck, making the other squeak.

"Yibo!" Xiao turned in one go to be faced by the other, staring deep in his eyes.

"You finally looked at me.", he kissed Xiao Zhan quickly, getting him with his guard off, unable to fight back.

It was an act of almost violence. While Yibo pushed back until he trapped Xiao Zhan between him and the door, he pushed his tongue inside his mouth, opening space by force.

"Stop it!" He was slapped, only to go back on the kiss, using even more straight this time. Until he felt Xiao Zhan melt in his arms, losing his ability to stand up.

He pulled the man to the dressing table, making him sit there, standing between his legs, feeling the kiss being returned, a lust long forgotten being resurrected again.

"Wait!" Xiao Zhan whispered with both hands on Yibo's hair, feeling him play with his neck, leaving marks he was sure no make-up can cover.

"You really want me to stop?" Yibo asked, still marking his presence on his neck, passing lightly a finger on the bulge of Xiao Zhan's pants.

"The door... Somebody could open it." Yibo looked at him, staring into his eyes. Xiao Zhan could no longer suppress the lust, nor the shy red tone on them. He wanted it. And he could not lie as the loneliness took over when Yibo walked away to lock the door.

"You better be ready for this." Yibo walked back to him, loosening his tie as he walked close to the man in front of him, kissing him as if he was the last dish he would have before going to the death chair.

He felt his pants going down, legs opening wide, in an instinct he was sure he had lost already, but was there, like muscle memory to this boy's touch. A finger being pressed on his mouth "Make it wet" as lips were pressed on his jaw.

Yibo took no time pushing the first finger inside. "Did you even miss me? Did you let others see this side of you?"

The hole was tight, hard to penetrate, saying in pure pressure what he wanted to hear.

Xiao Zhan reclined back, moaning loudly when the second finger made his way inside him. This boy still remembered his sweet spot. It was the same with the third one, moving in and out, spreading a place not used for three years. For this whole time, only Wang Yibo had touched that place, but even him, could not reach this ecstasy... The emotion that only Yibo touched could create inside of him. This longing.

"Yibo... " He whispered, seeing the boy's dick free. Aligning it to his hole "please" he spread his legs more, allowing all of him to open to the boy.

"You still know how to beg." Yibo thrusted inside, slowly, feeling each inch of himself being swallowed by Xiao Zhan, the only man he loves. "Beg me more."

"For fuck sake, MOVE, Wang Yibo, fuck me."

Yibo smirked, obeying his orders, moving frantically until both reached the climax.

Behind the clothes on the corner of the room, Li Bowen watched everything with a hand over his mouth and a hard-on inside his pants. He had arrived first, hiding to surprise his fellow Untamed cast... That was definitely a surprise he would never forget.

\----------------------------

"Let's go. I will give you a lift." Wang Yibo called as soon as the meeting ended. He tried his hardest to block the look his cast member was giving them the whole time.

There were still things that needed to be clarified, and that was the perfect opportunity since, as soon as they were done getting his clothes proper again, his manager knocked on the door. 

Xiao Zhan nodded, shy, he got into the limo, taking a seat in the front bench, back to the drive, as far as he could sit from Wang Yibo.

"Take the cab.", the boy spoke to his manager, getting inside and closing the door, nosing to the driver to start the car before his manager could get what was happening.

It was silent for the first meters, Xiao Zhan blushed looking outside. Trying to see on Yibo's expression any hint of what he wanted.

"You never answered me."

"What?"

"Did you miss me? Has anyone else touched you? Was that the reason you left me?" He stared at the other, reading his reactions.

"Of course not!" Xiao was a little offended by these words. "I missed you, yes. But letting others touch me? Have me?... Are you crazy Wang Yibo? I would never!"

"Than... Why?" He moved in his seat impatiently.

"You were just begging. And the news about me reached the world. I could take being without you, but I could not take being the reason your life was destroyed!" he was serious, so much that Yibo knew in one instant it wasn't a lie.

"Are you stupid, Zhan-ge?"

The nickname being used again made Xiao Zhan's heart aches. 

"Do you think I was happy seeing you suffer like that? Unable to protect you?"

"I am older, Yibo! I am the one who should protect you, not the contrary!"

Yibo laughed at his words, it was the first time in three years he felt so happy. "You really are stupid!" He moved to where Xiao Zhan was seated. Reaching to cup the other face. "Me loving you and you loving me means that we protect each other, Ge."

He kissed Xiao Zhan's lips, caring less for the eyes looking at them from the rear mirror. He pressed the button to close the partition as his free hand roamed to Xiao pants.

"Again?" Xiao asked out of breath.

"With you? Always and everyplace." He sat pulling the older one to his lap, legs free, hole still wet and soft from their previous encounter.

It was smooth now, almost no need for prep, doing so only to guarantee no pain for his lover. But the same could not be said about the furious thrusts Yibo gave. Making Xiao Zhan moan louder.

\-------------------

"You are crazy, Wang Yibo." Xiao Zhan spoke, walking at the park. They had to leave the limo so he could use the public bathroom to "clean" his insides. "You had to release it there?" He whispered to the boy laughing beside him.

"Should I have dirty the car? It's a rental you know? I can't afford a whole limo yet.", the boy walked holding him by his waist, pulling him close each time they passed someone walking the opposite direction, fingers pressing deep on his skin, burning to the touch.

By miracle, it was a rather clean public bathroom, recently clean by the smell of lavender left. Xiao Zhan rushed for one stall, being followed closely by Yibo, who pushed him inside, locking the door beside him.

"Have you lost your mind?" Xiao Zhan screamed, only to be shut by Yibo's hand on his mouth. 

"Shh, Zhan-ge. You will need help taking it out, right? Let me help." he pushed Xiao Zhan's shoulder, making him turn around, his back in front of him.

Xiao Zhan knew very well the stubbornness of this kid. He knew once he started, there was no way to stop him, so he surrendered himself, pushing down his pants for the third time this day.

He could feel Yibo fingers circling his hole. "It's shallow."

"And who should I thank for that?" He could hear the amusement on the other voice.

One finger in, he bite his lips to stop his voice. "Ge, don't hurt yourself." Yibo whispered, closing his mouth with his lips when he put the second finger in, spreading the hole open to let the semen drop.

Yibo covered Xiao Zhan's mouth with his hand, giving space to see the white falling his inner thighs. It was a show worth seeing.

The gaping hole leaking to his fingers, the suppressed moans, the arched back of his lover.... "Ge, if you keep doing that something else will enter, and I am not talking about my fingers.", he pressed his hard dick onto Xiao Zhan's back, the man was shaking it, unconscious to each movement of the boy's fingers.

"Do what you see fit." Xiao Zhan answered, licking Yibo's fingers, letting a gasp out to the pressure inside of him growing as the boy thrusted inside.

They both freeze when someone walked inside the bathroom Xiao Zhan put both hands above his mouth, praying for Yibo not to move, but doing so, the tension on his hole tightened, making the boy grunt as he thrusted even harder inside. 

"Rough day, mate.", they heard the man say as he left the bathroom. Xiao Zhan heard the man speak, at least he would, if he weren't so focused in suppressing his voice, to Yibo's movements. 

"Let him hear you, Ge." Yibo took him by the wrists, pulling both his arms back, thrusting harder until the man was unable to stay quiet, moaning louder, echoing on the small place.

He kept doing so until both were unable to hold back, he pulled his dick out, releasing on the vase, jerking Xiao Zhan's cock until he did the same, panting, taking some time to recompose his clothes before leaving.

"Wh-what are we going to do?" Xiao shaked as he spoke "What if he recognized us? What if he recorded?"

Yibo was astonished, looking at his lover's face, he could no longer joke about that. "Ge, breathe. Are you serious now?" He asked, cupping Xiao Zhan's face. "Do you really think I would let anyone hear you? He was long gone."

Xiao Zhan looked at him incredulous, eyes wide open to this 'joke' his lover had pulled.

"I told you. You loving me, and me loving you, means we protect each other. Trust me, Xiao Zhan. Nothing bad will ever happen when I am around you... Okay?" He placed a soft kiss on those red lips in front of him.

"Okay" Xiao Zhan whispered, feeling that he lost three long years of his life for not trusting this man. No matter what could happen, if they were together, everything would turn out okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my:
> 
> Instagram @mdzsaus
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated 💜💜💜💜💜


End file.
